


Kiss Me Before Summer Ends

by dj_dylan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Brother-Sister Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pretty Setter Squad, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, himari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj_dylan/pseuds/dj_dylan
Summary: Oikawa comes home for summer break from Argentina. He is less than enthusiastic when he finds out the cause of this lack of attention.or; Oikawa thinks his sister's new "boyfriend" is outshining him so he proceeds to try and scare him away but at the same time not fall for him too.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	Kiss Me Before Summer Ends

Oikawa was already set off by the fact that no one was picking him up from the airport. He had been away for a year in Argentina for college on a volleyball scholarship, and one could say, he was living the dream. His studies were going well, he looked great due to his summer tan and training, and really the only thing he was missing was a partner. But he already knew his perfect looks and a flawless academic record was enough to earn him bragging rights. The fact that not only did he have to wait longer to shove it in his sister's face but it seemed like no one was really excited for his arrival. He wasn’t pleased but he took it in strides. Instead of focusing on the negative though, Oikawa sat in the backseat of the Uber, convincing himself that maybe there was a surprise party waiting for him. Maybe- just maybe, his family did miss him and has a cake or decorations waiting at his mother’s to welcome him home for the summer.

Oikawa thanks the driver before stepping out of the car and onto the sidewalk. There he stood in front of a two-story blue house with a large front yard. Freshly bloomed roses were swinging back and forth in the yard, and the sun was beating down hard enough to form a layer of sweat on Oikawa's forehead. The anxious feelings he was holding onto seemed to fade away as childhood nostalgia and the summer breeze washed over him. Oikawa was silly for believing his family didn’t miss him, so instead of walking into the house with a frown and a looming cloud of disappointment, he strutted inside with a smile and a glimmer of confidence. No matter what, the setter always went back to his roots of overconfidence and the promise of being the best. His family missed him, and he knew that.

"Now, now everyone! No flash photography and no autographs!" 

"Toouro, is that you!" Himari yells as she comes running from the living room. 

Oikawa embraces her into a hug, laughing, "I guess someone did miss me! Even if it's just my annoying little sister." 

Himari punches Oikawa lightly on the arm, "I'm eighteen, asshole. Plus you're only two years older!"

Oikawa groans in fake pain and replaces his smile with a pout, "Why must you be so mean to me. Shouldn't I be the one terrorizing you?" 

Before she can reply back, a woman with beautiful bouncy brown hair and piercing eyes greets the two siblings. People had always said Oikawa got his dashing good looks from his mother, and he couldn't agree more. 

"My lovely Toouro is home," and her arms incase the no longer scrawny boy into a hug, "Hurry and put your things in your room, honey. There is someone here your sister wants you to meet!" 

Oikawa shifts his eyes from his mother to his sister, and a smirk takes over the initial shock. Himari turns bright red and a defensive look painted on her face. As their mother only giggles and turns to walk back into the living room. 

"Don't you even dare, Oikawa. It is not like that," Himari instantly speaks, "He is a friend from work." 

Oikawa didn't believe friendship was the only thing brewing between the two but he couldn't deny that he slightly envied his sister. Maybe they weren't dating yet but she had an opportunity which was more than Oikawa could say for himself. It wasn't that he didn't have options and people at school threw themselves at him every day but he couldn't afford a distraction. Plus none of them stood out to him so he never saw a reason to pursue any of his fellow peers. Oikawa felt slightly insecure now in the presents of his sister. 

"That's what they all say," Oikawa laughs easily and begins to walk upstairs to his room. He can hear Himari grumble behind him. 

_______________

When Oikawa opens the door of his childhood bedroom, he feels much older than he actually is. He walks toward his desk, admiring the few picture frames that hold photos of his old volleyball days and graduations from middle and high school. He knows it hasn’t been long since he packed his bags and moved to another country but these memories seem like lightyears ago. Oikawa smiles fondly at the Christmas family photo last taken with his father. All of their sparkling eyes and wide smiles, no longer comforting but a reminder of something he will never have again. Before Toouro starts to overanalyze the picture, he is interrupted by a knock on the door. He turns around to face his mother. 

“What’s taking you so long, honey. You can unpack later,” her soft voice enters the room as she walks closer to her son. 

Oikawa places the frame back on the desk and shares a half-hearted smile. 

“What’s wrong, Toouro?” 

“Nothing, mama. It’s just weird to be home, I suppose,” Oikawa admits. 

She gives Oikawa a sincere look, “We’ve missed you, son. Now please come downstairs, dinner is almost done and Himari wants to hear all about Argentina. Plus you must meet our guests! He is a sweet young man.” 

Oikawa takes a dramatic sigh, “Oi! We must not deprive my fans of my stories and attention.” 

They both share a laugh and head back downstairs together. 

_______________

Oikawa had officially regretted coming home. He loved his family, and he was excited to be home to see his friends and childhood neighborhood but he did not love nor was he excited for Iwaizumi Hajime. Not only was this man well-spoken, calm, and sarcastic but he was undeniably attractive! The minute Oikawa walked into the living room and was introduced to Iwaizumi, he knew he was in trouble. 

“Hi, I’m Iwaizumi. I’m a friend of Himari, from work,” the slightly shorter but definitely more muscular man greeted the volleyball player. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but blush at the man’s deep voice, “Uh hi, I’m Oikawa! Himari’s brother but I’m sure you know that already. I mean it would be kinda weird if you didn’t; I am kind of a legend and uh, my photos are all around the house…” 

Iwaizumi’s face shifts to one of confusion and quirks up one of his eyebrows, the first facial expression he has shown since Oikawa laid eyes on him. At least he got a reaction out of him, even if he feels like a complete fool. 

“Don’t worry, Iwa, you’ll get used to my brother’s nonstop rambling,” Himari says jokingly. 

This comment instantly snaps Oikawa back into reality and recollects his persona. 

“Oh please, someone in this family has to bring the entertainment. It’s not my fault that I got all the good genes,” Oikawa spikes back. 

“You’re an annoyance to this Earth-” Himari begins. 

“And you’re a menace!” Oikawa cuts her off. 

“You both are good forms of birth control,” Iwa interrupts the bickering with his own comeback. 

Both of the siblings stop to turn to Iwaizumi with wide eyes, squawking at him. Oikawa wasn’t sure if he was deeply offended, or turned on. He supposes that this is something he should repress for later analysis.

“Oh, Himari, your boyfriend has some bite to his bark,” Oikawa laughs arrogantly.

“He isn’t my boyfriend-”

“I’m just getting started,” Iwaizumi once again intervenes, “pretty boy.” 

Pretty boy, or Oikawa, can feel the heat begin to rise to his cheeks. He doesn’t like this; he doesn’t like how much Iwaizumi affects him and challenges him. Most boys find Oikawa annoying or rather ignore him. They never fight back. This feels like a new developing thrill for the setter. 

He scoffs in response, “Oh no, I’m so scared, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi once again had a confused face and quirked up an eyebrow. Except for this time, there was a mix of another emotion painted across his face. Oikawa wasn’t sure what it was but he knew he hit something inside of the spiky-haired man. Oikawa felt pleased with himself.

Before Iwaizumi could fire back, their mother called for dinner. 

During dinner, Himari rambled about her new job at the mall. Apparently, she would be taking a gap year to save money and “truly figure out her calling”. Oikawa had chuckled when she said that. Not because she sounded like some hippie but he knew what he wanted to do since grade school. The minute he heard about his volleyball scholarship and a promised spot at one of the greatest schools, he jumped at the opportunity. He had no problem leaving his home, his family, or being dumped into a place of the unknown. Oikawa worked for his spot and thrived to be the best; he would never allow anything to stand in the way of his goals. 

Another thing Himari brings up: how she met Iwaizumi. He works at some edgy shoe store across from Himari’s job. They found out they had a shared friend group but didn’t run into each other until now. Oikawa blocked out this part of the conversation; however, he listened enough to identify more things about the guy that he didn’t like. He didn’t like how easily Iwa-chan hid his emotions, or how much Oikawa’s family admired the man. Himari bragged about how smart Iwa was for deciding to learn about the human body and help people in need: were athletic trainers important? Yes, especially to someone like Oikawa, but he didn’t feel the need to idolize Iwaizumi when he hasn’t even accomplished much yet. What made it worse was how humble the trainer to be acted when praised with such high standards. Oikawa craved that validation. 

“Oh! Toouro here plays volleyball, Hajime,” mother interrupts Oikawa’s thoughts. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa share a look across the table, both surprised that they must share a common interest in the sport. 

“I do much more than play, mama,” Oikawa states, “I’m working towards joining the Argentina Olympic team actually.” 

This spikes Iwa’s interest, “Argentina? Hmm, I wouldn’t say they are the worst team. I enjoy Japan though, but maybe I’m just biased.” 

Oikawa didn’t feel offended, he felt disrespected. 

“Argentina is one of the best Olympic teams and could win against Japan any day!” the setter defends, “And how much do you even know about volleyball, Iwa-chan?” 

Iwa shows a hint of a smirk; probably to erk Oikawa. 

“I played as my high school’s and middle school’s ace, actually,” he clarifies, “I was pretty good, but I don’t think I wanted it enough to go pro.” 

“Or maybe you just didn’t make the cut?” Oikawa stabs at the opposing boy. 

Iwaizumi’s smirk disappears and is replaced by a more angered stair. 

Himari gasps, “Oikawa! Don’t speak to Iwaizumi like that, you jerk! Not everyone is an obsessive freak like you.” 

Oikawa was used to the harsh banter between him and Himari but this was much more than that. She knew Oikawa’s insecurities, she knew how much volleyball meant to him and why. She wanted that to hurt. 

“Himari, Toouro, both of you,” mother’s stern voice enters, “Excuse yourself from the table and go to your rooms. Now.” 

Neither of them spoke back and lowered their heads in shame as they left the table. The siblings may have been legal adults now but they knew never to disobey their mother. They respected her, and even if Oikawa believes he did nothing wrong. He goes straight up the stairs but hears Himari bid her goodbyes to Iwa. He felt embarrassed, to say the least, but he didn’t regret his statement. He had to defend himself since no one else was doing it for him. If anything, it was Iwaizumi’s fault. He was the one who was challenging Oikawa all night long. He was the one who dismissed all of Oikawa’s hard work. 

Once Oikawa steps into his room, he contemplates unpacking his things to clear his mind so he grabs his bag and throws it onto the squeaky bed. He takes a deep sigh and begins placing his clothing into the drawers. The overthinking starts to invade his thoughts: was he in the wrong? Was he being dramatic? Obsessive? Why did his sister defend Iwaizumi so quickly? 

Oikawa was tired. More than tired: he was exhausted. Today’s events added to the worsening jet lag was wearing him down to the point of flopping onto his bed, ignoring the cluck of the bed frame against the wall, and allowing his eyes to flutter shut. The final thought of the night crossing his mind: how long would he have to put up with Iwaizumi Hajime?


End file.
